Thomas Hewitt
Category:Characters | aliases = Leatherface Tommy Hewitt Thomas Brown Hewitt | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hewitt residence, Fuller, Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family | status = | born = July, 1939 | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | actor = Andrew Bryniarski }} Thomas Brown Hewitt, more popularly known as Leatherface, is a fictional cannibal serial killer and a central character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. He is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He also appeared in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. In both films, the character was played by actor Andrew Bryniarski. Overview Thomas Brown Hewitt was born in July, 1939 to a beef inspector named Sloane, who had died during childbirth on the floor of the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant. The supervisor of the plant, taking note of Thomas' hideous deformities threw him into a garbage dumpster, where he was then recovered by Luda May Hewitt. Luda May took him as her own son and brought him home where he was raised along with Charlie Hewitt. As he grew up, Tommy's mental development was abnormal and he took to wearing a leather mask to hide his facial deformities. As an adult, Charlie got Thomas a job as butcher. Ironically, he began working at the same slaughterhouse where he had been born. When the Lee Bros. facility was shut down in 1969, Thomas murdered the supervisor. It was soon after, that he began developing a penchant for wielding a chainsaw. Thomas murdered a young man named Eric and skinned him alive. He took his face and made it into a mask. This practice became a trademark for Tommy Hewitt as his growth into a psychotic maniac continued to evolve, earning himself the nickname - Leatherface. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) In late August, 1973, Thomas Hewitt slaughtered several more youths who had the misfortune of coming upon the family's territory. It was a young woman named Erin however, who got the better of him, hacking off his right arm with a meat cleaver. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Biography Grisly beginnings 1969 massacre 1973 massacre Thomas generally preferred to stay in his work shop beneath the house, but could monitor activity taking place in the living areas of the home by way of a spy hole in the center of a sliding metal door. Tommy spotted a man named Kemper sneaking about the house. He came up behind him, bashed him over the head with a mallet, and then dragged him downstairs. He placed him on a table where he then skinned his face and turned it into a mask. While he was still putting the final touches on his mask, he heard his uncle, Monty Hewitt, banging on the floor upstairs with his cane, and knew that his presence was required. He grabbed his trusty chainsaw and entered the living room where he found two more intruders named Erin and Andy. Erin ran and Andy tried to block Tommy's blows with a tire iron. He then chased Andy outside and they ran between two adjacent structures on the property before he caught up with him. Thomas sliced through Andy's leg with his chainsaw, cutting it off. He then dragged the screaming man back into the house and brought him to the cellar where he then impaled him on a meat hook. He packed his severed stump with ice and wrapped it in paper to keep him from bleeding out. As night fell, Hewitt caught up with Erin again and chased her around the property with his chainsaw. It was actually Erin's friend Pepper who became his next victim however. Paralyzed by fear, Pepper just didn't have what was needed to escape from him and she fell into the dirt. Tommy descended upon her and skewered her through the back with his chainsaw. Resuming his pursuit of Erin, he chased her through the woods and tracked her to a nearby trailer home, which was occupied by family member Henrietta, and her friend the tea lady. Henrietta drugged Erin with some poisoned tea and Thomas brought her back to the main house. Erin awakened and managed to escape, along with her friend Morgan, who had been captured earlier by Charlie Hewitt. Tommy revved up the old chainsaw and chased them through the tunnels that ran beneath the house. He caught up with Morgan first, whose movements were impaired due to being bound. He impaled him through the back with his chainsaw and hefted him into the air, letting the rotating chain run until he died. A young relative named Jedidiah blocked Tommy's path, but he backhanded him and resumed chasing Erin. He followed her to the nearby Blair Meat Co. slaughterhouse. Erin hid inside of a closet as Thomas stalked through rows of hanging cattle searching for her. She made a desperate gamble and picked up a meat cleaver, whacking him multiple times in the arm, ultimately hacking it off. Thomas howled in pain, but still mustered the strength to continue chasing her. The following day, Federal and county authorities raided the Hewitt residence and found the recent victims, as well as human remains from past victims. Sheriff Adams explored the lower sections of the house, but when approached the aperture leading towards the underground tunnels, Thomas Hewitt leaped out and attacked him. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia * Weapons Although Tommy's preferred weapon is a chainsaw, he is not above using other instruments to get the job done. Among a few include: * Chainsaw - Preferred weapon of choice; murders most of his victims with this. * Mallet - Bops kemper over the bean with this before going to work on him. * Sledgehammer - Bludgeons the Lee Bros. supervisor to death with this. * Butcher knife - Slices Bailey's throat open with this. Body Count See also External Links * * Thomas Hewitt at Wikipedia * Thomas Hewitt at the TCM Wiki * Thomas Hewitt at the Villains Wiki References ---- Category:Psychopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:Hewitt family/Members Category:Characters with missing limbs Category:Characters with missing arms Category:Mentally disabled characters Category:1939/Character births Category:Andrew Bryniarski/Characters